投共親中換來中共要脅全家 港議員淚崩退選
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 5127 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2016-08-26 21:43:17 看板 Gossiping作者 Sparkle001 (Sparkle) 標題 ＦＢ投共親中換來中共要脅全家 港議員淚崩退選 時間 Fri Aug 26 14:09:09 2016 各位鄉民打開連結裡頭的聲音按鈕, 應該可以聽他崩潰痛哭的聲音: https://www.facebook.com/lsf.fai/posts/1186655664687842 話說香港最近議會選舉, 相當於台灣選立委 昨晚, 一個一向投共親中在香港議員候選人選舉的論壇上突然淚崩宣佈退選(這人是商人) 全場人都愕然嚇壞的時候, 中共的代理人議員候選人當場禁不住揚起笑容 換成台灣能懂的例子 就是國民黨的富豪商人出來選立委, 這個國民黨富豪商人一向是投共親中 但是, 如今中共已經直接派中共自己的代理人在台灣選舉立委, 不再需要國民黨 反而嫌棄國民黨的人出來選立委分薄票源, 於是踢開國民黨, 逼國民黨的人退選讓路 中共派人跟國民黨的富豪商人立委候選人說： 「你退選, 我給你2000萬台幣(500萬港幣), 或者政府安排一個官職給你補償.」 國民黨的富豪商人立委候選人不缺這點小錢, 於是不接受, 不退選 中共見他不飲敬酒, 於是拿他全家生命安危來要脅 在昨晚的議員候選人論壇開始前, 他接到這消息 一個大男人當場淚崩, 被迫在選舉論壇當場宣佈退宣 而且, 香港選舉開始模仿當年國民黨造票的手法 以防香港人不滿明目張膽的選舉投票加票換票箱等 港中殖民政府會派出防暴警察在票站外 ＦＢ連結： 各位鄉民打開連結裡頭的聲音按鈕, 應該可以聽他崩潰痛哭的聲音: https://www.facebook.com/lsf.fai/posts/1186655664687842 ＦＢ內容： 【香港公平選舉真的受到嚴重干預，香港人不能獨善其身 心情沉重！】 今晚出席有線電視主辦之論壇，在開始前村長已察覺自由黨周先生未有帶著助選團及旗幟 到場，更全身穿著黑色西裝一人獨座，等待開始。 在自我介紹時間，他突然宣佈退選，並當著數十人前痛哭。據聞他家人、朋友受到重大壓 力，不想累及家人。。。令他斷然唯有退選。 這消息令在場所有人錯愕，紛紛了解事件及安慰。但這刻心情感到香港接近一國一制，由 2015年親身感受到有組織的【種票】至現在【家人受威脅】而退選，香港人會清醒嗎？香 港繼續沉淪下去感受到嗎? 這處村長想分享有朋友寫的一段【中產常常以為自己在高牆一邊, 甚或牆角也好, 現在自 由黨話比你知, 在中共之下全都是雞蛋。 你的聲音不能改變香港, 你的選票可以。 【任何一位香港人 不能獨善其身 今日有周先生 他日可能你、你、你連一點意見都不容 你發聲。。】 9月4日這走出來投下你心中的一票。 心情沉重的一晚 可能大家不知道香港現在發生什麼事。 就係今晚新界西， 自由黨周永勤宣佈不選。 鄭松泰問，剛剛個個都感到好突然 為何何君堯在笑? 然後自由黨個周永勒就哭到停不了 哭到整個人在顫抖發震 https://www.facebook.com/TungChungFuture/videos/1429652380383207 -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 218.250.6.87 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1472191752.A.836.html ※ 編輯: Sparkle001 (218.250.6.87), 08/26/2016 14:10:41 推 victoryman: 嘆氣 ~~1F 08/26 14:10 → sylvesterleo: 跟國民黨對杜月笙有九成像2F 08/26 14:11 → mayjan: 香港一定要獨立 對抗垃圾狗國 → mayjan: 習肥真的太扯了4F 08/26 14:11 推 noabstersion: 20年前的1990年代港仔可是以身為中國人為榮的.5F 08/26 14:12 → CavendishJr: QQ6F 08/26 14:12 推 GonVolcano: 反觀國軍7F 08/26 14:13 推 Cassander: 何君堯？8F 08/26 14:13 → noabstersion: 真的是遠看曚曨美,近看賤賤美.9F 08/26 14:13 推 WarnLeadwar: 不意外10F 08/26 14:14 推 zzro: 香港沒救了 體制內贏不了 體制外戰力太低11F 08/26 14:16 推 EAFV: 擋到共產黨的利益了 要你滾不是很正常嗎?12F 08/26 14:17 推 dix: 可憐的香港，離英國太遠，離中國太近13F 08/26 14:19 推 royfw: 7-11：YA14F 08/26 14:19 → ibelieveican: 做奴才不就是這樣15F 08/26 14:21 推 calamus: ..謝謝資訊分享~16F 08/26 14:22 推 greedypeople: 這種只能說三好加一好17F 08/26 14:23 推 diiky: 唉~可憐香港~而且現在香港人更多是中國移民了18F 08/26 14:24 推 kenyun: 香港只能期待WW3了19F 08/26 14:26 推 susanna026: 悲哀 在退要退到那？20F 08/26 14:26 推 RuleAllWorld: 如果當初不親中，結果會不同嗎？21F 08/26 14:26 推 viral77321: 他國事務 尊重就好 不要影響他國內政22F 08/26 14:27 推 Whitening: 今日香港 明日台灣23F 08/26 14:27 推 soria: 哈哈投共哈哈24F 08/26 14:29 推 stoneofsea: kmt無視中25F 08/26 14:29 推 sakaizawa: 3好加1好26F 08/26 14:30 推 zzro: 香港的問題是跟廣東關係不好 革命了廣東不一起根本沒得玩27F 08/26 14:31 推 mia0219: QQ...28F 08/26 14:31 推 yantingtw: 黨名有中國的本質都一樣29F 08/26 14:32 推 stu25936: KMT:中共好棒棒 大家繼續挺!30F 08/26 14:33 推 OoJudyoO: 活該31F 08/26 14:33 噓 dennisto: 香港根本沒救32F 08/26 14:34 推 DeathTemp: 這是常態啊，以為搖搖尾巴就能富貴綿綿的才是傻瓜吧33F 08/26 14:35 推 bakaka: 台灣現在親中的團體也很大，沒好到哪裡34F 08/26 14:36 推 archer1991: 幹....台灣再親中準備變這樣35F 08/26 14:37 推 guitar0225: 哈哈親共哈哈36F 08/26 14:38 → amego2017: 選了兩次KMT的呆灣郎有資格嘴別人喔zzzzzzzzzzzzz37F 08/26 14:38 推 hsiyafel: 今天退選的人物在鬼島應該可以換成白狼38F 08/26 14:38 推 APC: 蓋39F 08/26 14:39 推 colinfeng: 借鏡40F 08/26 14:40 推 cowboy183: 超自然震動 這事怠惰阿~41F 08/26 14:41 推 SeijyaKijin: 警惕42F 08/26 14:41 噓 amego2017: 台灣親中團體在呆灣郎投KMT的這八年，養肥到多大的程度43F 08/26 14:42 推 OoJudyoO: 所以台灣9.2就是智障44F 08/26 14:43 推 defendant: 今日香港45F 08/26 14:43 推 MUCCKE: 夕鶴46F 08/26 14:43 推 alumeya: 以前香港腳的嘴臉 不同情 愛錢4好47F 08/26 14:44 推 taisam23: 活該48F 08/26 14:44 推 saint01: 哈哈親共哈哈49F 08/26 14:44 噓 endlesskarma: 誰叫他要投共，可憐之人必有可恨之處50F 08/26 14:46 噓 arioso0602: 共奸XDDDD51F 08/26 14:48 推 iceyeman: 我這邊9.2還是超哈香港可以跟中共肛肛好 啾咪~52F 08/26 14:49 推 ck290996: 心酸心寒...這樣逼壓人不是官逼民反前奏嗎…53F 08/26 14:50 推 MIKEmike07: 意外嗎呵呵54F 08/26 14:50 推 frank00427: 中國日常 無掛55F 08/26 14:52 推 moonlind: 這樣還不會反 真要他反 就是明明退選了 一樣全家死光56F 08/26 14:52 推 b020202:57F 08/26 14:54 推 qweertyui891: 支那的善液58F 08/26 14:54 推 g6m3kimo5566: 台灣不是一堆搶著投的ㄇ59F 08/26 14:55 推 aph860212: 幹你娘死好在哭三小60F 08/26 14:57 推 swahusky4NI: 看到香港這樣，居然還有人想要舔共 → swahusky4NI: 今日香港，明日台灣62F 08/26 14:58 → holybless: 9.2港覺溫腥63F 08/26 14:58 推 biaw: 中國違反承諾在先就不要怪香港有獨立的正當性64F 08/26 14:58 → dabiddabid: 要得諾貝爾和平獎的人不是早警告過香港了嗎?65F 08/26 15:03 推 ogcman: 9.2的智商只有9.2 會去舔共很正常66F 08/26 15:06 推 soumi520: 要是中共進來台灣 中國黨也是一樣下場67F 08/26 15:07 推 Kenqr: 假如台灣被統一 幫忙開城門的9.2大概也會被一腳踢開吧68F 08/26 15:08 推 sharkimage: QQ69F 08/26 15:08 噓 m4tl6: 活該…走狗的下場70F 08/26 15:15 推 joyc06u6: 好扯..............71F 08/26 15:15 推 coolda: 狡兔死 走狗烹72F 08/26 15:16 推 leinru: 哈哈哈哈73F 08/26 15:17 推 davidbright: ...哈74F 08/26 15:19 推 kobelan: 中共只會利用.想要他把好處分給你?想太多 自己人都不夠吃75F 08/26 15:19 推 error123: 電影十年第一個故事76F 08/26 15:20 → Shermie: 會相信那個政權講的話簡直無腦症77F 08/26 15:20 推 lbowlbow: 但抱有這種幻想的滯台支那人可多著…78F 08/26 15:20 推 suede1237: 喔！干我屁事79F 08/26 15:20 推 aidsai: 香港就是前車之鑑了還在那邊乾你屁事....耍蠢也要有個限度80F 08/26 15:24 推 s81048112: 垃圾kmt照樣舔81F 08/26 15:24 推 Cityfrighten: 過去ROC政府接收台灣也是這樣，智障才相信中國官方 → Cityfrighten: 是在跟你談條件83F 08/26 15:25 推 fallen1: 兩個支那黨一模一樣84F 08/26 15:28 推 ayuiop:85F 08/26 15:31 推 djviva: 不就活該86F 08/26 15:33 推 Moratti: 不就是去年國民黨的換柱秀 香港版87F 08/26 15:35 推 f8954017: 愈來愈屌了，kmt表示：想初…88F 08/26 15:35 → Moratti: 當狗就要認命 怎麼突然以為自己比主人大89F 08/26 15:36 推 maxmessi: 當狗就是認命90F 08/26 15:37 推 j68345517: 不意外@@91F 08/26 15:37 推 wts4832: 哈哈 活該92F 08/26 15:38 推 jadecrystal: 中國黨手法都差不多啊…93F 08/26 15:42 推 hylio7754: ...94F 08/26 15:45 推 aghgna: 中共黨就是個流氓集團95F 08/26 15:49 推 iMANIA: 活該 太晚明白權力才是屹立不搖的 而非僅靠錢去堆砌96F 08/26 15:54 推 bforest: 自找的怪誰97F 08/26 15:56 推 llwopp: 9.2的夢幻國度98F 08/26 15:57 推 skixhbyu: 真慘99F 08/26 15:57 推 petsee: 港獨真的都是被中共造成的100F 08/26 15:57 推 leocat: 自找的101F 08/26 16:00 推 kw003266: 就兔死狗烹而已 鬼島運氣比較好沒被kmt賣掉罷了不然一樣102F 08/26 16:00 推 JoshuaJP: 說個笑話：一國兩制103F 08/26 16:00 推 nancysgn: 蛆蛆：根本天堂啊 繼續跪舔老共104F 08/26 16:02 推 tin123210: 港仔還是快跑路吧105F 08/26 16:02 推 jorden: 狡兔死 走狗烹106F 08/26 16:03 推 f8954017: 一個「以為」跪下就能活命的例子107F 08/26 16:04 推 blockyang: 關心一個沒救的地方幹麻？108F 08/26 16:10 推 skymay0323: 中國香港已失去自主的未來 任由中國凌虐瓜分財富 自由 → skymay0323: 自由不能當飯吃 但沒有自由時 連吃飯生存都變得很困難110F 08/26 16:11 → blockyang: 前車之鑑？臺灣現在是一國兩制了嗎？別耍蠢111F 08/26 16:12 → skymay0323: 台灣現在還奢求大中國利益的平民 腦子該清醒了112F 08/26 16:12 推 kiwi0530: 中國人：你算哪根蔥，是唄？113F 08/26 16:12 噓 joe00477: 2008.2012投了兩次中國殖民黨的台灣人有資格說話???????114F 08/26 16:13 → salvador1988: 9.2表示:可以被偶像要脅!好幸福!已融化~115F 08/26 16:13 推 Silverdawn: 代理轉直營自己賺116F 08/26 16:17 推 givar: 香港人真的在意嗎117F 08/26 16:26 推 Sousake: 支那不意外118F 08/26 16:29 推 bj45566: 和以後藍營的下場有九成像119F 08/26 16:31 推 evelyn055: 唉…香港真的很辛苦 再怎麼說處境比台灣困難太多120F 08/26 16:32 推 atobela: 香港人的報應121F 08/26 16:33 推 justine1103: 香港人自己要奮起,要自救而後人救122F 08/26 16:35 推 SHIU0315: 唉123F 08/26 16:39 推 Shakerzero: 一邊說你是中國人，一邊不准你跟真中國人競爭124F 08/26 16:40 推 nfa: 為了小孩與下一代 我們一定要捍衛台灣民主125F 08/26 16:40 推 Moratti: 看到香港這樣 更要珍惜台灣前人用生命爭取來的民主自由126F 08/26 16:48 推 cos810662: 滯台9.2%羨慕的要死，自以為是中共代表人，其實被當屎127F 08/26 16:52 推 befly10015:128F 08/26 16:57 推 joyc06u6: .......129F 08/26 17:02 推 togmogo: 中國人:民主不能當飯吃 哭啥啊 有錢爽就好啦130F 08/26 17:10 推 traipse: KMT的未來....131F 08/26 17:10 → togmogo: 我彷彿看到國民黨的未來132F 08/26 17:11 推 cca1109: kmt日常133F 08/26 17:16 推 Sashaaaa: KMTers繼續舔共134F 08/26 17:16 推 kevinpc: kmt就是愛這味 繼續舔135F 08/26 17:27 推 legendrl: 共產黨根本和KMT一個樣136F 08/26 17:31 推 KingKingCold: 推，港人治港五十年不變根本笑話 推 KingKingCold:138F 08/26 17:38 推 Bschord: 失去的最珍貴139F 08/26 17:41 推 KingKingCold: 所以台灣9.2不是壞到底就是蠢到底 推 KingKingCold: 9.2表示:可以被偶像要脅!好幸福!已融化~141F 08/26 17:45 推 yannicklatte: 不意外142F 08/26 17:47 推 homer0403: 沒有法律的國家143F 08/26 17:50 推 traipse: 我等著看KMTer舔共的下場144F 08/26 17:51 推 rrrrr123: 覺得很恐怖………145F 08/26 17:57 推 anendfox: 中共去死146F 08/26 17:59 推 pfw: 支那賤畜的話能聽zz147F 08/26 17:59 推 adifdtd: 9.2: 好羨慕好嫉妒148F 08/26 18:00 推 hirofumisyo: 哈哈投共哈哈149F 08/26 18:02 推 windbomb: 1982不跟柴契爾夫人一起跟鄧小平談判，現在被玩死也是 → windbomb: 活該，沒藥救151F 08/26 18:06 推 KingKingCold: 如果有人不知道誰是何君堯，我給你一個類比: 推 KingKingCold: 基本上，何君堯就是屯門的郁慕明，這樣你懂了嗎?153F 08/26 18:09 推 windbomb: 這種不忠不義的賣國賊，利用完了就可以殺掉了，電視劇 → windbomb: 不都這樣演155F 08/26 18:17 推 AbbeyJien: 當支那的走狗下場都嘛這樣156F 08/26 18:28 推 Suboy: 這種在台灣已經算期約賄選了，根本是換柱戲碼檯面化157F 08/26 18:29 推 tokyoto: 中共的民主就是個笑話啊158F 08/26 18:33 推 blackcat1129: 香港...香港還撐得下去嗎？全面赤化根本遲早吧 → blackcat1129: 總有一天他們會連奧語都沒辦法說 現在香港這局面還160F 08/26 18:33 推 leelinda321: 沒事兒沒事兒161F 08/26 18:33 → blackcat1129: 得救嗎？ → blackcat1129: 過河拆橋 兔死走狗烹的節奏好明顯163F 08/26 18:34 推 cbr0627: 高調，台灣獨立建國加油164F 08/26 18:45 推 doranako: 爽165F 08/26 18:46 推 slimu0001: 哈哈哈，舔共的下場，活該，KMT繼續舔吧166F 08/26 18:51 推 silentence: 香港早就沒救了167F 08/26 18:54 推 mcnightcc: 華人就是好收買168F 08/26 19:13 推 apple00: 沒了議員特權 中共查稅查帳很快就倒了169F 08/26 19:15 ※ KingKingCold:轉錄至看板 HatePolitics 08/26 19:34 推 kis28519: 9.2: 好生羨慕170F 08/26 19:47 推 kido183: 只能說活該 他還有賺錢咧 哭啥171F 08/26 19:47 推 Arronomy: 哈哈舔共哈哈172F 08/26 19:57 推 ts00690106: 推173F 08/26 19:58 推 erichang: 奴才被威脅殺全家應該要叩謝皇恩174F 08/26 20:09 推 mocca000: 唉175F 08/26 20:09 推 iamten: 哈哈哈哈 你看看你176F 08/26 20:27 噓 Allen0315: 今日香港 明日台灣177F 08/26 20:35 推 james5566: 讓我聯想到之前一篇文章，內容是中共佔領台灣後，兔死 推 james5566: 狗烹，蛆蛆跟吱吱都被一起帶到刑場，行刑前，舔共投共 推 james5566: 賣台的蛆蛆嘲笑吱吱說：「搞台獨不會成功的，這就是你 推 james5566: 們失敗的下場。」181F 08/26 20:42 推 neverbelieve: 可憐啊周永勤，今日香港明日台灣，國民黨人還有腦 → neverbelieve: 的快退出吧183F 08/26 20:49 推 kinomon: 一國兩制香港50年不變 笑話184F 08/26 20:55 → llwopp: https://youtu.be/HEG4jZCb1Lg?t=1m11s185F 08/26 21:12 2016-08-25 【參選人遭恐嚇】自由黨周永勤突然宣佈退選。 - YouTube In a surprise development, 自由黨 Liberal Party Hong Kong candidate Ken Chow Wing-kan has dropped out of the election race saying people around him have been th... → Maziger: 哈哈滯X中国人哈哈186F 08/26 21:29 推 scoutking85: 終於露出獠牙了187F 08/26 21:33 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: 6 目前人氣: 23 累積人氣: 17048　 ※ 本文也出現在看板: PttHot ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/163-9Aj2 (￣︶￣)ｂ m78a30, rickey1270, gcfans, Leon, mamatamago, artabs881131 共 6 個人 說讚！ →aeug2005　 08-26 15:29 兔死狗烹 →liangrong　 08-26 15:35 今日香港，明日台灣 →sin8143　 08-26 15:38 自作自受航海小子（留言） 2016年8月27日 (六) 16:00 (UTC) →barrin　 　(編輯過) 說個故事 一國兩制 XX年不變....白狼不能套用進去吧 依對面手法應該是直接蒸發,畢竟他算是有點負面宣傳 →ddg929　 08-26 15:39 我看到這第一個想法也是香港這下麻煩了 然後才是老共開始學國民黨 →ifay-4 08-26 16:02 ··· →phoenix_86　 08-26 16:03 白痴才會相信支那共匪，舔共的下場，顆顆～～～ →sherisister　 08-26 17:58 今日香港明日台灣，某樓支那走狗還笑的出來呢，瞧瞧香港這條舔共狗就是牠未來的借鏡www →kingfish0730　 08-26 19:13 國民黨跟智障藍蛆表示：我們比較特別 共產黨不會這樣對我們 →chuang　 08-26 20:18 國共疑似已經合體，不能相信共產外...國黨也不能信了。 →chris83120　 08-26 20:25 有人意外嗎? →Pig9876　 08-26 20:36 9.2表示:心想神往 →lnjpjnpns　 08-26 21:24 今日香港 明日台灣 千萬別信中共 →simon9331+1 08-26 21:38 所以中國共產黨是永遠的敵人, KMT舔共屌也是敵人!! →hugo1974　 08-26 22:25 革命吧 只是香港不敢 →gleen18　 08-26 22:26 歷史一再重演。 →morning-sun　 08-26 22:36 親中的下場 →ptdcola-2 08-26 22:55 ··· →tty1　 08-26 22:59 不曉得來ptt亂的五毛有幾個是香港人 →he02085107　 08-26 23:03 做走狗的下場 →qazw73613　 　(編輯過) 共匪不意外~在舔阿~~以為國際認證的共匪認證假的嘛!! 381表示：我們反一休一例拒當奴隸，但是願意當中共奴隸~ →L9495217+1 08-26 23:26 可憐 碰過26的 都會髒掉 最後整組壞光 電影10年真的再上演 而地球公敵426 仍然在做這種會被全球聯軍的下流事情 果然腦子有沒有開化都是426 不要當26的走狗 →netblue　 23 小時以前 牠国事務... →blackacb　 21 小時以前 支那有支那的玩法,這就是支那式民主,你是民,我是主 →u9785878　 15 小時以前 共匪就是人中之渣! 世紀毒瘤!! 連高幹子弟也避之惟恐不及!! 只有敗德低能者才替牠們敲鑼打鼓 沒錯! 尤其人渣五毛與台奸9,2 更是典型代表!!! →gcfans+1 15 小時以前 這根本不意外，中國就是垃圾國家，獨裁就直接獨裁，何必須要上演假民主呢 →Wwearthemask　 14 小時以前 要把民主搞臭當然要演一下。 →lechen　 11 小時以前 記得電影"上海大亨"演KMT弄杜月笙也是這樣阿! 國共一家親,一個樣...當選的做掉...很民主的 →lechen　 11 小時以前 KMT會一路走到底的(不見棺材不掉淚),黨產該清算追殺的要不手軟,人該換的就要換,不然民進黨就等著吃屎吧! →pb2710710　 8 小時以前 9.2醒醒 →goddarn　 7 小時以前 9.2永遠不會醒，把他們拋棄比較實際 →pba　 　(編輯過) 出來舔的 總是要還的 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.